Devilclaw
Devilclaws are very deadly Quantum Lieutenants from Nakto (Zelem's Nexus). They are extremely rare, and resist nearly all forms of attack. Lore There is a predator for every kind of prey. In this case, Devilclaws are the natural predators of the Crogenitors themselves. Even though Crogenitors can withdraw themselves into an indestructible cryptobiotic shell, the Devilclaw's claws are made of a spacetime manipulating material that can revert the Crogenitor prey back to their vulnerable state, then delivers a slash filled with lethal toxins that literally destroy the DNA and ribosomes of the Crogenitor's cells, killing the Crogenitor instantly. Crogenitors have absolutely no way of defending against this predator. Crogenitor civilians are recommended to stay indoors and seal all entries to prevent Devilclaw detection and attacks. As Crogenitors evolved, so has the Devilclaw. Following the discovery of E-DNA, it has "learned" to attack an E-DNA stabilization plant and transmutate the Devilclaws into even more powerful predators! The Devilclaws ravaged Zelem's Nexus, killing all Crogenitors in their paths. There was no way to stop the Devilclaws. The Devilclaws had no predators, so there was no way to fight them without certain death. After countless hours of research, Crogenitor Zelem has learned that the Devilclaws had a specific weak point. Their mouth was the weak point. Their brain was more vulnerable due to the mutation, but Devilclaws are too pwerful on their own anyway to care about this "flaw". He informed the Living Weapons that they must land a clear blow to the predator's mouth to explode its brain. It wouldn't be easy, due to the Devilclaw's ability to deliver lethal strikes due to its deadly venom. Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Very deadly attacks. Very large. Almost invincible to all attacks. Inflicts a lethal debuff that causes the hero to perish if he takes Critical damage. *Natural Predator of the Crogenitors *Only weak point where you can do large damage is the mouth. Otherwise, it's like facing a Carapace Elite. Also, it is not affected by Armor Piercing or Armor Reducing effects. *Takes extremely reduced damage if attacks land on it anywhere other than the mouth. **Takes unrestricted Critical damage when hit on the mouth. *Very high health. Strategy These big, slow, lumbering predatory giants are dealy in their own right. Keeping their predatory instincts, they will even turn on The Corruptor without regret. Their very thick hide will deflect almost all attacks. Their mouth is the only weak spot. Attacking the mouth will cripple the Quantum Lieutenant, if not immediately killing it. Be warned, these huge enemies will show no mercy! If a Devilclaw manages to hit you, you will be afflicted with a debuff that causes the next Critical Hit you take to be guaranteed lethal! Gallery CRE Devilclaw-0ed1cfa7 ful.png|Devilclaw Devilclaw.png|Onslaught PNG CRE_Singularity Devilclaw-0ed1cfa8_ful.png|Singularity Devilclaw Singularity Devilclaw.png|Invasion PNG CRE_Omnipotent Devilclaw-0ed1cfa9_ful.png|Omnipotent Devilclaw Omnipotent Devilclaw.png|Apocalypse PNG Trivia *Devilclaws are very rare. There is almost no way you could encounter one during a level, regardless of their massive power. They take a lot of damage if attacked on their head. Attacking them from other angles will be rendered almost useless. *The Devilclaws can be overpowered at times, but they are just as rare as powerful. You are guaranteed to obtain Loot, an Artifact, or several Catalysts from one. You will not know when or where you will face one, but they are more common in Special Missions and Challenge Mode. Category:Enemies Category:Darkspore Category:Lieutenants Category:Quantum Category:Zelem's Nexus